Sweet Dreams
Sweet Dreams is an upcoming fantasy adventure magical girl film trilogy created by Vanilla Wafer. Up until May 2010, Sweet Dreams was well known as Dream Stars. The fanime is about 6th grader Rini Hanazono who opens a closet door in her basement to find a largely populated world of dreams. Plot Rini Hanazono, a 11 year old 6th grade student, is playing hide and seek with her younger sister. While in the basement, she opens a closet door, thinking her sister was hiding in there. When she opens the door, she enters a large world of dreams. She meets a kindhearted 14 year old cat boy named Takuto, and they quickly become best friends. She begins to visit him everyday. One day as they walk around they come across a door to another world. This world is the complete opposite of the dream world - it is the nightmare world. It was locked to keep the nightmares from coming true, but someone has unlocked it and all the nightmares kept inside fly out of both dimensions and into the real world! Takuto is mistaken for opening the door (when he was really trying to close it), and is exiled from the Dream World and ends up having to live with Rini and help her destroy the Nightmare Demons. To make matters worse, two Dream children named Esfir and He-Ran plan to separate Rini and Takuto and take all the credit of defeating Nightmare Demons to themselves! Characters Rini Hanazono age: 11 Rini is a young 6th grade student and is the main female protagonist. She is bashful, gentle, sweet and honest and is Takuto's best friend. She is cautious and a bit frightful of her own power, and she often spaces out and loses a nightmare demon. She loves flowers, and takes care of her school's garden. She always tears up if she sees a dead garden. Rini seems somewhat lonely because no one else likes to take care of flowers - something she can relate to Takuto with, who is lonely as well. Rini has a younger sister named Chii. She has short blonde hair and her eyes are pink. Her transformation colors are pink and white. Her most powerful element is grass. She either uses a flower-tipped sword in battle or uses her own strength. Her Dream pendant is a rainbow colored flower, an obvious reference to Pokemon. Takuto age: 14 Takuto is a catboy from the Dream World and the main male protagonist. He is kindhearted, loving and like Rini, quite bashful, but he can be serious when he needs too. Takuto always puts others before himself. He is never afraid to show his emotions - he isn't afraid to cry in any situation. He is Rini's best friend and secretly has a crush on her, but he's afraid that she doesn't love him back. He loves Rini because of how sweet and kind she is, and how cute she is and that she is his first friend in such a long time and he doesn't want to lose her. Takuto is able to turn into a kitten, but possible due to being primarily a swordsman, he hasn't mastered his magic - he's unable to hide his cat ears (something he really wishes he could do) and whenever he gets extremely nervous or excited his tail can randomly appear on and off. He has blue hair and his eyes are cyan and his transformation colors are blue, white, and black. His most powerful element is steel. He mainly uses swords in battle, but he can use his own bare strength to take down Nightmare Demons. His Dream pendant is a pawprint. Esfir Vitsen age: 16 A Dream Child Veteran. She became a Dream Child when she was only 7 years old after her father's death. She is sharp-tounged and somewhat cranky. On top of that, she hates Takuto, believing that he will only eventually hurt Rini and that she should battle Nightmare Demons with her instead. She is also best friends with He-Ran. She has blue hair and grayish-pink eyes. Her most powerful element is water. Her Dream pendant is a teardrop. He-Ran Rhie age: 14 He-Ran is extremely intelligent and is one of the top students at their school, but is very quiet. She, like Kiki, lives in a very small family, being an only child. She has a father who works in Korea and her mother is deceased. He-Ran has a dark and mysterious personality. Her most powerful element is both poison and ghost. She has long blue hair and blue eyes. She wears glasses. Her transformation color is indigo. Her Dream Pendant is a diamond. Kiki Mochidzuki age: 12 Kiki is a young girl in 6th grade. She is energetic, random, athletic, flexible, and zany. She is teamed up with Seira and Kaori. She loves playing tricks on others. She claims to have "ninja powers". She lives in a small family, including her, her mother and her younger brother, Jayce. Her father left her and her family shortly after Jayce was born. She has short black hair and purple eyes. Her transformation colors are yellow and purple. Her most powerful element is electricity. Her Dream Pendant is a yellow star. Seira Hernandez age: 15 Seira is a rebel girl in 9th grade. She is teamed up with Kiki and Kaori. She steals from people who are very mean torwards her, but her biggest dream is to become a singer (possibly Hip Hop or R&B), but she feels that since she is followed by the cops a lot even when she's not stealing or breaking rules she will not be able to pursue her dream. She is actually very shy in reality, due to living in a dysfunctional family. She is a good girl deep inside. She has dark skin, long curly black hair, and blue eyes. Her transformation color is orange. Her most powerful element is strength. Her dream pendant is a musical note. Mysterious Woman age: unkown, appears 25+ a cat woman with blue hair, she appears whenever Rini and her friends are in great danger. She is said to come from the same country in the Dream World that Takuto and Kit come from. Who she really is, remains a blank page. She is extremely powerful, and can seal nightmare demons in seconds. Her main element is Ice. Chii Hanazono age: 5 Rini's little sister in kindergarten. She is polite, but can be very bratty if things don't go her way. She loves her big sister and likes playing Hide-and-Seek with her. She has a very similar appearance to Rini, albeit smaller. Touya age: 16 Touya is a dog boy. He is very cunning and sarcastic. He often picks on Takuto, and was the one who got him exiled from the Dream World. Touya does not appear again until the very end of the first arc so he is listed as a Season 2 character. He has a crush on Kiki, who is oblivious. He has dark red hair and purple eyes. Kit age: 14 a cat girl with pink hair and green eyes. She is very mischeivous and sneaky. She has a HUGE crush on Takuto, and after finding out he likes Rini, she begins a bitter rivalry with her.